Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, are being mentioned increasingly as machines that will become more and more commonplace. U.S. Patent Publications 2014/0297065 and 2014/0277842 describe remote controlled devices, and, more particularly, to precisely controlling a remote aerial device for up-close inspection of a subject. However, these disclosures fail to describe the specifics of how an unmanned vehicle could be utilized to initiate and/or facilitate claims processing. Accordingly, there is an unmet need to utilize unmanned vehicles to initiate and/or facilitate claims processing.